


soothe my worried looks

by ourdarkspirits



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short work based on a text conversation I was having yesterday with redbells. It may become part of something larger, which is definitely contingent upon redbells actually writing the thing that led to this.</p><p>Title taken from You and I by Ingrid Michaelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	soothe my worried looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbells/gifts).



After the shopping trip with Dr. McCoy’s daughter, Uhura seems preoccupied. When they get back to the ship, Spock suggests they go straight to their quarters. She gives him a curious look. 

 

Spock had asked her earlier when he first noticed the shift in her attitude if anything was the matter. 

 

“I’ll tell you later, ok?” she had responded, offering him a bright smile.

 

Spock had known her long enough, loved her long enough to recognize her overbright smile. He now knew, that this smile meant something was wrong, but she didn’t want to elaborate. At least not in the moment. 

 

It’s that smile that causes him to lead her back to the quarters they share. He never says a word just takes her elbow, feeling the flash of warmth that accompanies her touch. He doesn’t say anything at all until the door closes behind them and they are completely alone. 

 

“Nyota,” Spock says once the door has shut behind them. She doesn’t look at him just yet so he waits.

 

He waits patiently as he watches her take her hair down. Finally when she turns to look at him, he asks, “Will you tell me what is the matter?”

 

She doesn’t answer right away, and he imagines that she is trying to decide how best to articulate what is on her mind. She surprises him. After all this time, she is still capable of doing so. She does not answer him, not in words. She approaches him, walking right into his space and twines her fingers with his, her palms pressed to his. 

 

She lets a memory float to the surface. Not a memory exactly; a thought, a fantasy, the memory of an idea that had floated through her mind several hours earlier. He sees himself, sitting with a child. It’s a little girl with tapered ears, and the high, arched Vulcan brow. Yet despite all of that she looks remarkably like Nyota. They are reading together, sitting on a sofa that looks strikingly like the one he had had in his quarters at the academy.

 

Almost as soon as Nyota presses her palms to his she removes them and pulls away. She turns from him and runs her hand through her hair. Spock closes the space between them, laying a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Nyota,” he murmurs, but she doesn’t turn around. 

 

“I’m sorry.” It’s the first thing she’s said since they’ve returned to the Enterprise and he is slightly taken aback at the abruptness of her tone. He thinks for a moment that she is apologizing for showing him her memory rather than trying to talk about it. Then with a pang he realizes she is apologizing for the content of the memory.

 

“There is nothing for which to apologize,” he assures her. 

 

“But,” she begins before Spock interrupts her.

 

“I can assure you that the thought of having a child with you does not cause me pain.” Some time ago he would have seen a flash of annoyance flit across her face at the interruption, but not now. 

 

“In fact,” he continues upon seeing her posture relax, “I find myself quite receptive to the idea.”

 

She gives him a smaller smile, more genuine now than the one she had given him earlier, and asks, “Really?”

 

“I would not have said so if I did not mean it,” he tells her gently.

 

Nyota closes the distance between them. She wraps her arms around his torso and lays his head against his chest. Spock feels a warmth spread through him that is most illogical and yet he has no intention of suppressing the feeling. He is too content in this moment with Nyota in his arms to worry about the logic of a psychosomatic response.


End file.
